Knightmare Lelouch on Gargantia
by NewbieThatIsBetterThanYou
Summary: Lelouch now a knightmare in the future just awoken to find himself as a godlike knightmare in the timeline of gargantia.


Knightmare Lelouch on Gargantia

I own neither code geass nor gargantia on the venturous planet

Lelouch felt the sword peircing his chest as the final phase of the zero requiem. He knew he didn't have much time and just as he was closing his eyes for the last time he muttered"I destroyed the world...and created it a new" Lelouch managed to get those words out of his mouth before the Demon Emperor knew no more.

When lelouch awoke he noticed that he was underwater and he had...no need to breath?! His hands gratly resembled his Shinkiro and he had all these data and info that showed on the sided of his vision. He was the shinkiro! But he was slightly different. Looking through the data and info, it turns out he has 2 hadron cannons on his shoulders and the mini slash harken fingers had a master vibration mode equivelent to that of the lancelot's master vibration swords that it is equiped with, he also had 4 energy wings, a true absolute defence that could stop a f.l.e.i.j.a., oh! what a surprise he had a mini f.l.e.i.j.a warhead assembly line inside of his body and already had 10 loaded, he was also equiped with lances and everything the lancelot albion had along with the best float systems, reacharges himself, can repair itself and can envolve. He is now going to go into a dormant state while searching for his corordinates. Little did he know that he was being hauled up.

(after Pinion leaves and amy leaves the chamber, lelouch awakens.)

Louch was looking through the recordings of what happended while he was in his dorment state.'interesting, these humans have low technology but looking at the previous recordings it seems as if they dragged this ship up from the sea floor'.Lelouch ddidn't notice that he can change his size, he is as big as the gawain is right now. 'I guess this its a good time to get out, hmm this machine next to me seems as advance as me...( ledo and chamber ) mabey I should wait and see what they will do since I can see the shape of a human in my fractospheres...'

After the chase with ledo

ledo p.o.v.

he was not having a good day right now, first he seems to be stuck on some weird planet that tured out to be earth, and now he is surrounded by the passenhers on this ship. He had no choice but to call on Chamber." now chamber"yelled ledo, the artifical intelligence broke though the roof of the room he was in and flew behind his piolet, before flying over him and landing on the space infront of him while the people there seemed to bring out their own robots/machines.

As chamber was having a conversation with the humans the other machine(knightmare frame) flew into the sky with it's hands out spread to the side thus catching the attention of everyone on the ship(Gargantia)

Lelouch p.o.v.

As he flew into the airhe readied the 2 hadron cannons on his shoulders and the 2 under his wrists in case of enemy fire, lucky for him they spoke english. What seems to be the commander of the fleet since he is acompanied by many machines and important looking people came forth " I welcome you to Gargantia stranger but who are you?" asked the fleet commander." I am a knightmare frame known as Shinkiro, a 10th generation Knightmare"his 4 menacing eyes glowed a bit everytime he spoke. "and may I ask what is a Knightmare Frame and what does the generations mean?" asked fleet commander. " a Knightmare is a machine built for war and conquering the world( by the data he recieved he is in the future) and we succeeded at that by making 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania the emperor of the world and the generations is how much advance we are, a 7th generation knightmare can destroy a army, 8th generation can destroy a large army, 9th generation can wage war against the world and be equal in terms of power and the 10th generation can wage war against the world and win"replied Shinkiro. One random advisor spoke up " why should we believe you who won't show us his face!". Shinkiro replied" I and not a human but rather a machine, it is called artifical intelligence and to my power to conquer the world" he fired the hadron cannons at the ocean..boom!the entire ocean was carved open and the water is trying to fill in the empty space that is as big as the grand canyon. Everyone stood there speechless.

More will be comming

Stay tuned

I'm writing like 10 fanfictions at a time

I own nothing


End file.
